


Little Things: Scisaac

by lunalovespudding3



Series: Little Things [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cutie pies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word Scisaac drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Muse, Wrong, Key, Trap, India

**Muse**

Tests, though part of high school, were not fun. Studying could be.

Isaac had a book in his lap, Scott across from him. "Name three of the Nine Muses."

"Urania, Calliope, Thalia." Isaac tossed him three M&Ms. Scott caught them all, pleased. "Muses of astronomy, history, and comedy. Do I get an extra treat?" Isaac complied - he hit Scott square on the nose with another M&M. "Hey!"

"Come over here." Isaac closed the book. "We're done studying." He dropped the bag, spilling the candy. "Oops," he said, mock-apologetically. "Guess we'll have to find something else to do."

 

**Wrong**

Scott had made some wrong decisions in his life. Working with Deucalion. Lying to his mom.

But one thing that wasn't wrong was when he shut the door on his father.

He turned to Isaac, grinning. "Did you see the look on his face?"

His boyfriend stood up, giving him a smiling kiss. "He might be staying here, but he won't like it."

Scott laughed. "I'm thinking loud sex-"

"When Melissa's on the late shift." The pair smirked.

"Hey, he comes back to a house with two  _dating_ teenagers and expects anything else?"

Agent McCall was in for a ride.

 

**Key**

Isaac turned his keyring over, feeling the difference between the keys.

There was the key to his old house, the one he had shared with his father. There was no reason to keep it - the new owner had changed the locks; he didn't want to go back - but he kept it, all the same.

Then he had the key to the McCalls' house. Scott had pressed it into his hand, smile identical to Melissa's behind him. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it seemed warmer than the other one.

Or maybe it was just his new life.

 

**Trap**

They lived dangerous lives. That was obvious - darachs, rival packs, hunters. And now a ghost's trap.

Specifically, Isaac's father. He had appeared in a fury, sending Isaac shooting into the wall and cowering like a child.

Scott surged forward, a one-man army. He berated the ghost for what he had done to Isaac both in life and in memory. Sneering, the ghost remained in place.

Until Isaac stood up shakily, crushing Scott's hand and muttering, "You were wrong. I'm better without you. I have a family.  _Get out._ "

And he vanished, leaving two shaken boys clinging to each other.

 

**India**

"Are there werewolves in India?" Scott wondered. His fingers paused in Isaac's hair, eyes fixed on the Bollywood-esque commercial.

"Maybe," Isaac said. "Not wolves, but something."

The Alpha hummed thoughtfully. "Like the kitsune in Japan. But, like, a cow."

"Cow?" Isaac sat up.

"There're a lot of cows in India. They're sacred." Scott smirked, eyes glinting.

"Smartass."

Scott leaned forward, knocking Isaac off balance. Isaac flailed as he fell; he caught Scott's sleeve and dragged them off the couch, sprawling with a yelp. "Sorry! Alpha strength - I was gonna kiss-"

Isaac kissed him, assuring him the action wasn't resented.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Fridays, starting 2/14.  
> Leave a review to feed the creative world of these two werewolf idiots.


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Blood, Horse, Light, Eyes, Cake

**Blood**

It was a really good thing Scott was a werewolf and not a vampire. Considering his already worrying fixation on Isaac's neck (those scarves were not a fashion statement), he would be bitten bloody.

He already spent too much time staring at his neck. Maybe it came from his wolfiness - a desire to lay claim.

"Scott?" Stiles said, breaking him out of his daydream. "You're drooling."

"What?"  _Oops._ "Sorry, man. I'm just-"

"Distracted. I know. While you were busy fantasizing about I-don't-want-to-know-what, I called your boyfriend over. We're not gonna get anything done." He patted Scott's shoulder and left.

 

**Horse**

It sounded ridiculous, but Scott was Isaac's knight in shining armor.

He didn't have a horse or armor or anything - and Isaac wasn't a damsel in distress - but he had saved him.

Where else could he have gone after Derek kicked him out? Who else would've put up with the nightmares, the terrible screaming nightmares that left him in a cold sweat? No one else would've rushed into his room and held him, whispering that he was safe now.

And yeah, maybe he did fall hopelessly in love with his Alpha, but isn't that what knights are for?

 

**Light**

Scott's heart was light. He had no worries beyond the next Chemistry test; he had his pack.

He had Stiles, who was always by his side; Derek, who saw him as an equal now; Allison, who was as much his friend as ever; Lydia, who ran circles around them all.

And then there was Isaac. Isaac, who had stumbled into his life with his long limbs and all his troubles, and completed Scott's world.

Everyone fit together perfectly, seamlessly, as though it had always been them. As though nothing had ever split them, and as though nothing ever could.

 

**Eyes**

Although Scott's red eyes were startling, they never scared Isaac.

It felt right, seeing his boyfriend's Alpha eyes. It was more than that, more than the utter  _belonging_ of the pack. He was a better Alpha than Derek was, in Isaac's admittedly biased opinion.

Scott's eyes would flash, or he would howl, and Isaac would come running, unable to resist the call of the Alpha - his Alpha.

Some wolves would be intimidated by being an Alpha's mate, worried about them losing control, or being seen as weaker. Isaac knew that Scott would never hurt him. Not on his life.

 

**Cake**

“I thought you said you could bake!” Scott shouted as the oven began to burn.

Isaac grabbed an oven mitt and yanked it open, panicking. “I’ve made cookies! I didn’t think this would be too different!”

The cake was a cinder. A drenched cinder, once Scott got the fire extinguisher.

“You could give her Mother’s Day ice cream?” Isaac suggested, putting an arm around Scott, who was staring desolately at Melissa’s failed surprise.

“I guess…” He tossed it in the trash and started getting cleaning supplies for the almost-ruined oven.

“Hey,” said Isaac, “she’ll love it. You know she will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Friday, so I'm not late! These did take forever to write, though. But I made it! Hope you enjoyed the almost totally fluffy drabbles; review/leave kudos if you did =)


End file.
